


A Dress for Hawke

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela gives Hawke a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dress for Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the snarky dialogue option when you speak to Nyssa in the Alienage: "Can you make ruffles? I only wear dresses that are absolutely festooned with ruffles!" :D

"I can't believe this." Marian twirled before the mirror. The dress made her feel like a flower. A very purple, very ruffly flower. Showing rather a lot of leg. _Only Isabela_ , she thought. Her tastes were obvious.

Isabela grinned. "You know you love it." She slipped an arm around Marian's waist, her breath on Marian's neck.

"It's very me." Marian smirked. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces."

"You know what I can't wait for?"

The hand skimming along the hem of the dress left no doubts. "I think I can guess," Marian said, and leant back to kiss her.


End file.
